With the widespread application and gradual popularization of the mobile wireless communication technology, mobile data terminal products, such as mobile phone, data cards with various interfaces, netbook, built-in communication module and router, are no longer a word representing high technology but becomes a daily living equipment or even a daily necessity. In order to satisfy the requirements of users on powerful functions and excellent performances of the mobile data terminal product, the competition among the manufacturers in the market becomes increasingly fierce, therefore all manufacturers are focusing on the development of increasing product functions and improving product performances.
In the existing wireless network environment, when a mobile data terminal is used to conduct a data transmission service, a user equipment needs to initiate a dial-up connection to the mobile data terminal to establish a connection between the user equipment and the mobile data terminal which is referred to as a wired connection in the following; meanwhile, the mobile data terminal also needs to initiate a dial-up connection to a core network server to establish a connection between the mobile data terminal and the core network server which is referred to as a wireless connection in the following. Wherein the wired connection is borne on a wired equipment such as a Universal Serial Bus (USB) or a serial port, while the wireless connection is borne on a wireless link. In general, the time spent on establishing a wired connection is less than 1 second, while the time spent on establishing a wireless connection is 1-75 seconds, depending on actual network environment, such as the congestion degree of the accessed core network server.
It can be seen from the description above that the time needed for a whole dial-up connection mainly depends on the time spent on the wireless connection, and the speed of wireless connection has a significant influence on application performance, thereby affecting the user experience degree, moreover, in an environment needing frequent dial-up connections, excessively frequent dial-up connections not only lead to increasing of the wireless signaling load, but also lead to a waste of wireless resources.